Once Upon A Song
by lilcook2258
Summary: When Yukie Suzuki gets acepted into the Master Course will her life ever be the same again? Will she find love? Or will she only find heart Break? Will her music reach the person she truly loves? FIND OUT!
1. New life, Old country

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS I JUST OWN MINE AND HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

* * *

**That day, they shone dazzlingly brightly, wrapped the people in a vortex of excitement, and STARISH was born amidst splendor.**  
**It would someday come to be known as their legendary debut concert.**  
**They had begun walking towards their dream.**

_I can't believe that I got accepted into the Master Course! This is going to be so much fun._  
As I walked along the tree lined pathway, little sun shone through the lining of the canopy above me. In the distance I heard the sound of birds singing perfectly in tune with each other. And a peaceful smile played on my lips, as the incoming dorm loomed ahead of me, I thought of all the new memories I was going to make here. _And all-new friends that I am going to make are going to be the best part!_  
I froze as I looked up at the huge building that loomed ahead of me by a couple of feet, the gigantic building towered above me with some vines here and there scaling the massive building.  
_This dorm is huge! Exactly how many students are in this course?!_  
It was big enough to be a smallmansion I guess you could say, with its tan bricks and balconies out on the front. I could almost make out some people walking by as I made my way towards the building but I had to stop mid-way. I was supposed to meet up with one of the S class teachers who is my step-dad now, and trust me, I use that term loosely.  
_To me Ryuya-san is going to be more like an older brother more than a dad. Besides, the fact that he only adopted me because he was best friends with my parents and that they had worked together some only proves my point more. When my grandmother died of a heart attack last summer he was literally the only family I could think of that was left._  
I felt something stab at my heart at the thought of my grandmother who was only 63 when she died, but quickly shook off the feeling.  
_No time to be sad now! You are supposed to be excited._  
You see I only just arrived back here in Japan. It took a while to get all the paper work in order and for them to let him take me.  
_Yeah. And I never want to go through that again._  
I felt a little shiver go down my spine at the thought of the torture it was to get them to reteach me all of the history and the language so I would be ready to come here again so, I would be ready to come here. Though I don't see why, I mean I spent most of my life here in Japan when I was younger and only moved to America when my parents died. And Ryuya-san used to take care of me until my grandmother dragged me away to the states. But, hey, it's all over now. I'm starting a new life, in my old country. All the old sites that I grew up with greeted me when I flew in last night, but I didn't have enough time to see them all.  
Still standing near the dorms I looked at it and felt the weight of my backpack weighing down on my shoulders.  
_Do I really have to meet up with Ryuya-san right now?I really don't want to meet up with him right away. I want to see the grounds a little more. Wait. I do have time to stop right? I mean Ryuya-san didn't say I had to be at the auditorium right when I got here... _Looking at my watch I checked the time. The little black numbers blinked 2:30p.m. I did a little happy dance in a circle and smiled like the moron I was.  
_I have 30 minutes to spare! I can do whatever I want! Yes! Now...where to sit?_  
I stopped dancing and looked around the courtyard, with its lush green grass all around and a few trees, plus a huge lake. I thought for a moment before walking over to one of the trees near the lake. Placing my backpack on the ground, I stated to scale the big tree. Climbing from one limb to another. Climbing trees isn't that hard if you've done it your entire life. So, climbing the two story tall tree was nothing compared to what I usually did. I stopped at the top branch and sat down on it as I looked out in to the distance where the lake was. Keeping my balance I thought about the time when I was still young and naive about the world around me. And how my twin brother and I use to climb trees and pretend we were something else, like pirates on a ship, or monkeys in a jungle.  
_Yeah. Those were the days. I miss my best friend._  
Sora and I use to climb trees like this and play pretend for hours then we would sit up in the tree and watch the sun set over the horizon and sing or talk for hours. It's funny, my brother and I both wanted to go to Saotome Academy, Sora wanted to become a world-renowned composer but I...I wanted to become an idol. His dreams never saw the light of the thinking I grabbed my note shaped necklace around my neck.  
_I am doing this for you Sora. I can't wait to see_ **_your _**_dreams to come true._  
I felt my heart squeeze as I thought of my twin brother with his goofy smile and encouraging words.  
'_It can only get better!' His joyful voice echoed in my head._  
Memories of my younger twin swarmed through my mind and reminded me of all the fun and sad times we had together. Suddenly thoughts of the new song I was writing came into my mind and I instantly thought of him.  
_Sora. This song is going to be for you ok? I will make your dreams a reality even though I had to give up mine._  
**I'm coming home**  
**I'm coming home**  
**tell the World I'm coming home**  
**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**  
**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**  
**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**  
**tell the World I'm coming...**  
Loud shouts filled my ears and I stopped singing to hear where it was coming from. Looking down I saw two figures; boys to be exact, one tall with glasses, another short about my height with a fedora hat on his head that looked just like mine. Both had short light-colored hair, but the taller one with glasses' hair was about to his shoulders, maybe a little shorter. The shorter blond had red hairpins that pushed his left bangs out of his eyes. The short one with the fedora was trying to talk to me. But I could care less about what he had to say. Sighing, I looked over at my watch to see how much time had passed. And time always flies when you are having fun, and to my horror the dumb watch numbers blinked 2:50 pm.  
_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Ryuya-san is going to kill me if I am late!_  
I quickly scampered down the tree in record time. Finding my backpack on the ground next to the tree, I picked it up and slung it over my shoulders. As I started to bolt towards the auditorium, I felt a hand grab my wrist.  
"Hey, I was talking to you. What on earth were you thinking snooping around here only people who attend can go here. And what were you doing up in that tree?" a voice asked me.  
"More importantly where are you going so fast?" another voice asked. I turned around and bowed my head "Gomen. I have to go like right now somewhere or this guy will kill me." I said hastily. I removed the guys' hand from my wrist and proceeded to rush towards the auditorium. I thought about what the blond guy said about only people who attend can go here and turned around as I still was running "Hey you with the fedora!" I yelled. That made him turn around to look at me running "I am new here! Starting today I am in the Master Course." I yelled to him and turned back around to go to my final destination. The auditorium was where I was going to perform for these two bands one called STARISH and another called Quartet Night at 3:20 and Ryuya-san wants me there early so I can get dressed up and all of that jazz.  
_I hope to god I am not in a dress. I hate dresses, when I'm in them I feel so constricted!_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction about Uta No Prince Sama as you can see it is going to take place at the Master Course after our princes have graduated. I am currently writing the next chapter it will take a while but stick with me ok?**

**Any how A big shout out to my Beta Reader **_**The Goddess Of Flash**_.** She has helped me out so so so much and she will help me to become a better person and writer because of it.**

**And a special thanks to ****_Alyss-z, Saphire Castor,_**** and ****_lizzygreenfield1995_****, for being a couple of the first followers of this story!**

**A special thanks to ****_Alyss-z _****for being one of the first people to add this story to their favorites list!**

**REMBER:**

**I love comments so hit that little button down there and leave a comment for me I can and will type you back!**

**P.S**

**I love my fans and comments just to let you know**


	2. Make-Up Ninjas and Why that Song?

"I...Finally...made it...to...the...auditorium...whew...uggggg!" I threw my head back and flopped on the grassy earth next to the door of the auditorium, as I sucked in some much needed oxygen. Any energy I had left me as I lay down on the hard earth letting the sun beat down on my face as I looked up into the vast blue sky.

Maybe running all the way here was not the best idea in the book.

As I was lying on the ground I felt my head throb with each heartbeat, as the blood pounded in my ears.

_I will never do that again. Ever._

"Suzuki-san you are needed for hair and make-up." A stern, yet sweet, motherly like voice called out to me.

"UHG!" I exclaimed from my position on the ground, with my head still pounding. "I don't wanna. Everytime I go into hair and makeup I come out feeling like a clown." I told the voice as I placed my right arm on top of my eyes to shield them from the sun's harmful rays. I sighed again as the pounding in my head started to subside and a gentle breeze passed over me, cooling me off a little.

"But Suzuki-san you are on in sixteen minutes, we need you in hair and makeup now. Then you have to get into the outfit picked out for you too." The motherly like voice said in a hard tone leaving me with the impression that she didn't want to have an argument with me right now. I let out an angry puff of air then lifted up my arm from my eyes, to see the expansive sky again. The gentle breeze subsiding along with my exhaustion,

"Ugggggg...Fine!" I grumbled from my spot on the ground. "As long as I don't have to wear a dress." I said in a low voice, as my energy returned to me and I catapulted my body off the ground. As I did so, I could feel the dark harsh gaze of the woman in front of me. A little shiver ran up and down my spine as her brown hard eyes shifted away from me to show me the way to the hair and makeup room.

_Yikes. If looks could kill._

Sighing again I followed behind the angry woman who was leading me deeper into the auditorium to get ready.

As we walked along the long hallways taking twists and turns, I started to get very confused.

_I am already completely lost- how is she not! I am going to be in desperate need of a map, if I ever want to leave here!_ I looked right and left trying to make little landmarks in my head so I could at least try to find my way out later.

"Here we are, the makeup department knows of your dislike of makeup so they are only going to put on a little." The girl told me with her stern motherly like voice again as she bowed. I smiled then bowed my head a little

"Thank You." I said with a small smile on my face.

"It was not a problem at all Suzuki-san. Now please, we don't have much time." She said as she ushered me into the tiny room. I looked about the small room which only held a small chair. The walls were bare, with only the lightest shade of yellow painted on them. The floor was decorated with only shiny wooden salts and the single chair in the middle of the room.

_Ok, where is the makeup brigade?_

I cautiously walked into the room looking around as I did so, trying to find any signs of life other than myself. Finding none I sat down in the chair carefully still looking around when I heard the door slam shut.

"W-what? What's going on?" I spoke stuttering a little as fear started to rise in me gripping the arms of the chair a little tighter than normal. I then saw something flash in my eyes before several people came up and started to walk towards me with all sorts of powders and tubes of lipstick.

It's just like the movies, except with makeup! I looked at the girls with wide round eyes as they neared me with the dangerous weapons. "Oh no, It was a trick." I said out loud a little sarcasm dripping in my voice as the fear started to dissipate. "Do your worst." I spoke as a smile started to spread across my face, as I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard them giggle again as they began to work on my face.

"Done." a high pitched girly voice said.

_Wow._

"Wow you girls work fast. Cool, it was actually not that painful this time. And I feel like I have hardly anything on my face!" I beamed at the girls as I bowed to them. "Thanks again." I said sincerely.

"Oh! It was no problem Suzuki-san, your outfit is hanging over there on the door. We hope to work with you again." The girl stated again as they left the room. I got up from my chair and made my way over to the door to look at the outfit, and to my horror it was a dress.

Great. I get attacked by the makeup ninjas and now I have to wear a dress. Can this day get any worse? I looked over to the dress, then down at my watch the black numbers blinked 3:14.

Only six minutes...Ok I can manage!

Taking off my short cut off blue jeans, my black sneakers, socks, my 'I'm not short I'm fun size' tee shirt, and my fedora I folded them and placed them neatly on the chair that was in the room. Grabbing the black and light grey dress, I slipped it off the hanger and over my head. It fit perfectly allowing me room to breathe instead of choking me to death. Looking down at the dress I saw that it had black on the top with a light grey strap going around the middle with a black bow on the right side as the rest of the dress ruffled out to drop down near my knees. Next to the door was a pair of black boots with buckles that stopped mid-calf. As I put them on I had to stop and take a moment to admire them and the outfit itself.

"Not bad all it needs is a-"

"A hat?" A deep voice asked me with a slight chuckle in his voice. Looking up from the ground my light brown eyes looked into the bright yellow eyes of my 'parent figure' Ryuya-san.

"Ryuya-san you got me a hat! A fedora for that matter, another one to add to my collection I hope." I said a little teasing in my voice at the older male as I made an attempt to reach for the hat in his hands.

"Yes. It's another one for your collection, only if you do a good job out there." He said, a faint note of playfulness colouring his voice as he held out the grey fedora with a silver band around it for me to take. I snatched the hat out of his hands and placed the hat on top of my head feeling complete again with another thing on my head.

"Oh, I will do more than a good job. I am gonna knock them dead." I said as I pumped my fist in the air, gripping the hat so, it wouldn't fall off my head. "I mean, I'm performing my first song that I ever wrote why wouldn't it be amazing?" I asked with a curious tone as to why Ryuya-san doubted that I would do a good job.

"About that, Shining-san wants you to perform 'Why' the song you wrote for your brother." he said in a strict tone as he looked right into my eyes.

"What?! Why? I wrote that song to someone very special to me and he wants me to perform it just like that? No. I am not doing it. That song was meant for Sora and only Sora." I felt the tears behind my eyes threaten to fall at the mention of my brother as my throat started to constrict,making it harder to talk. I looked down as the sad memories of that song and my brother filled my head.

"Yukie… You know Sora would want you to get into this school. It's a big chance for you and your brother would be proud to see your dream come true. And the only way you can get into the Agency is if you show some emotion in your songs, and this one has a lot of emotion in it... Plus we already have your old guitar right here." While he spoke he pulled out my old Gibson J-45 Red Spruce Acoustic Guitar. With its long, wide neck and worn nylon strings, and its large hollow red body that brought back happy memories of my childhood along with memories of my brother. I felt the tears prick the edge of my eyes but held them back, as I walked up and examined my old guitar. I looked up into the yellow eyes of Ryuya-san with a determined look as I took a deep breath to gather my nerves together.

"Ok. Let's do this thing. For Sora." I said in a determined voice as I smiled at Ryuya-san. I watched as the corners of his mouth went up as I said this. He patted my head squishing my hat in the process, as he stated

"That's the Yukie-chan I know."

At his kind and gental words,I felt a smile of my own come across my face.


End file.
